Questionable Postage: A Continuation
by HetChrome
Summary: - "Dear Mukuro, D-don't touch Hibari-san! Wait, don't touch me either! Sincerely, Tsuna." All27, mainly 1827. X27, B59, 6918 Sequel of Questionable Postage.


**PLEASE READ!**

**I will be changing my PenName! It's just that my name is a pain to type out, and it's kinda strange… So I'm switching to something that will stay with me even if my obsessions change. Sorry for the spam… **

**The long awaited sequel to 'Questionable Postage'! There were several requests for one… sooooo… **

**Enjoy! (And don't forget to review~)**

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_My bed is cold. Can you help me with that?_

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear Pineapple Shit Head,_

_ I'mma blow you up, fucking bastard -!_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Gokudera-kun,_

_No swearing, please. Lambo is reading this. No, Mukuro. There's something called blankets if you want to be warm. They're in the closet next to your room. And it's also the freaking summer – you don't need a warm bed._

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Juudaime,_

_I apologize deeply! But this moron was being a… poop-head, and the…butt-face was being… dumb!_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Herbivore Number Two,_

_I am unimpressed with your insults._

- _Hibari_

_--_

_Dear Stupidera,_

_ So am I. Even I can come up with insults better than you…_

- _Lambo_

--

_Dear Stupid Cow,_

_ You once again prove to me your stupidity and waste of natural resources. Some people actually need this oxygen, you know._

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Tsuna,_

_Gokudera's picking on me!_

- _Lambo_

--

_Dear Gokudera-kun,_

_Stop picking on Lambo, please. I have a lot of paperwork to do._

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Juudaime,_

_I apologize once more! I swear I'll commit suicide, seppuku, whatever! Just give the word!_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Gokudera-kun,_

_Please don't. I need all my Guardians alive._

- _Tsuna_

_--_

_Dear Juudaime,_

_ Then please let me cut off a finger at the very minimum!_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Gokudera-kun,_

_Cutting off a finger won't make anyone happier – don't._

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_On the contrary, it would make me very happy._

- _Hibari_

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_ Though I hate to agree, I fear I must._

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear Bastards Number One and Two,_

_ Shut up._

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Herbivore Number Two,_

_ Your insults get more and more pathetic as you go – getting soft?_

- _Hibari_

--

_Dear Bastard,_

_Give me two seconds to take the elevator; I'm going to stick a wad of dynamite up your ass._

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Herbivore Number Two,_

_You would like to, wouldn't you? Unfortunately, not even Tsunayoshi has that privilege yet – you are far from getting it._

- _Hibari_

--

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_No sexual innuendoes in these letters, please. Lambo is reading this._

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_Does this mean you're _really _sleeping with him?! Does our time together not matter anymore? Tell me, Tsunayoshi!_

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear Mukuro,_

…_What?_

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Pineapple Herbivore,_

_Say that again; and I swear I'll ram this tonfa through your eardrum. And pacifying be damned, Tsunayoshi. _

- _Hibari_

_--_

_Dear Tsuna,_

_Ha, your tie is caught on my shirt buttons._

- _Yamamoto_

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_?!?!?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hibari and Pineapple Bastard_

--

_Dear Kyouya,_

_I get to write the next one._

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear Pineapple Bastard,_

_Go throw yourself violently off a cliff after sticking yourself into a blender._

- _Hibari_

--

_Dear Hayato,_

_Save me? Haha, these guys are kinda rough. _

- _Yamamoto_

--

_Dear Baseball-Nut,_

_You… are an idiot. And WHY the flying FUCK were you molesting Juudaime?!_

- _Gokudera_

_P.S. – You deserve to die for that – don't come crying to me._

--

_Dear Hayato,_

_ Haha, don't be mad!_

- _Yamamoto_

--

_Dear Everyone,_

_This is a misunderstanding! I was only changing because it's too freaking hot!_

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_And pray tell, why was the baseball herbivore in your room at the time?_

- _Hibari and Pineapple Herbivore_

--

_Dear Kyouya,_

_Wasn't I going to be the one to write the next letter?_

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear Pineapple Herbivore,_

_You won't be able to even pick up a pen if you touch there again._

- _Hibari_

--

_Dear Mukuro,_

_D-don't touch Hibari-san! Wait, don't touch me either!!!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Tsuna_

_P.S – That tickles. Seriously, stop._

--

_Dear Pineapple Bastard,_

_I'm going to bite you to death to the power of two._

- _Pissed off Hibari_

--

_Fucking Pineapple Bastard,_

_ I'm going to blow you up in pieces so small, not even the Pineapple woman will recognize you! (Since I don't think you have a mother)_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Everyone,_

_Spread the gayness!_

- _Lussuria-nee-chan~ 3_

--

_Dear Gay Man,_

_You're GHEY._

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Somebody,_

_I EXTREMELY don't get this!_

- _Extreme Boxer Ryohei_

--

_Dear Sasagawa Ryohei,_

_ It finally appears._

- _Hibari_

--

_Dear Turf-head,_

_Whoa, you can write?_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Everyone,_

_What is the gay man doing here?_

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear Pineapple Trash,_

_ Shut up, fucking trash. Your letters hurt my eyes._

- _Xanxus_

--

_Dear Xanxus,_

_A-ah… Not there… X-Xanxus…_

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Monkey King,_

_I'll (fucking) bite you to (fucking) DEATH._

- _Hibari and Gokudera_

--

_Fucking Bird Trash and Octopus Trash,_

_I bet you can't even make it to the door._

- _Xanxus_

--

_Dear Birdy and Kitty,_

_Ushishi… _

- _The Prince_

--

_Dear Stupid Cow,_

_I take that back, the fucking grinning moron wastes more natural resources than you do._

- _Gokudera_

_P.S – Don't call me Kitty; it's fucking disturbing. _

--

_Dear Kitty Peasant,_

_ That was rude. The Prince will deliver the appropriate punishment._

- _The Prince_

--

_Dear Fucking Grinning Moron,_

_N-nghaa.. Ahh-n -! S-stop it… _

- _Gokudera_

_P.S - S-Sorry, Tenth!_

--

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_Hibari-san!_

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Monkey King and Tsunayoshi,_

_ Monkey King, get off of him. Tsunayoshi, get off the desk and button your shirt._

- _Hibari_

_P.S – I'll BITE you to DEATH_

--

_Dear Bird Trash,_

_ Finally. I was getting tired of waiting._

- _Xanxus_

--

_Dear Everyone,_

_Yay for gay spreading!_

- _Lussuria-nee-chan~_

--

_Dear Grinning Moron,_

_ I must eat my words – nnhg – again. Hah… hah… The Gay Man wastes even more paper than you. Aah-nn…_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Octopus Herbivore and Grinning Herbivore,_

_That is disgusting. Please find yourself a room. Or a closet, at the very least._

- _Hibari_

_P.S – Tsunayoshi, how did you manage to get tied up by a belt?_

--

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_ This is the singularly most unproductive day I've ever had. Look at all this paperwork… _

- _Tsuna_

_P.S – This was totally unwilling – this is sexual harassment, isn't it?_

--

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_ If you let me have my way with you, today would have been very productive. …Reproductive, that is. Extra productive!_

- _Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Yamamoto, Gokudera_

--

_Dear Pineapple Bastard,_

_ Don't speak for me!_

- _Gokudera_

--

_Dear Everyone (mostly Mukuro),_

_I'm not sure if you guys have realized or not, but you guys can't make babies. I'll pass judgment for Lussuria for now… _

- _Tsuna_

--

_Dear Everyone but Tsunayoshi,_

_Aww, how cute. He thinks he'll be on top._

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear P. Bastard,_

_ Of course Juudaime can top!_

- _Gokudera_

_--_

_Dear Octopus Dog,_

_ Oh really?_

- _Mukuro_

--

_Dear P. Bastard,_

…

- _Gokudera_

_P.S – What in all the seven hells is an Octopus Dog?_

--

_Dear Octopus Dog,_

_ See?_

- _Mukuro_

_P.S – There are only six hells – trust me, I've been there_

--

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I'm sorry to burst your bubbles, but I can't make babies either._

- _Tsuna_

_P.S – Hibari-san, I just put my shirt back on. What's the point in telling me to button it if you're going to take it off again anyway?_

--

_Dear Mafioso,_

_ Your gayness is giving me a headache. Dame-Tsuna, I want a bath. Hurry up._

- _Reborn_

_P.S – I win._

Tsuna sighed and pushed himself off his Vongola Boss desk, pulling his shirt up around his shoulders and beginning to button it, completely aware of Hibari's sulky expression next to him.

After all, Reborn always got the last word.

**Omake**

Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo glanced at each other.

"I feel extremely left out," Ryohei admitted. The other two nodded in agreement.

_Meanwhile…_

Chrome blinked at the large pile of mail at her door – what was this?

She scanned a few pages with her single eye, and smiled cutely.

Her boss was growing up!

And she had more fodder for the unofficial Vongola Fan Club's Doujin!

Yay.

Moral of the story: Always watch for the quiet ones. Chrome never should have met Haru and Kyoko and started this Yaoi Club…

And everyone knows… Chrome cannot tell stories to save lives.

Watch out below, fangirl population.

**Wow. This is… long. Exactly 13 pages, W00T! I am done. Now, onto Chinese Hmwk.**


End file.
